Your Smile
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Dia yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu tetap saja menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dimana pun ia berada. Namun semuanya berubah ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Apakah yang terjadi? Adakah sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat senyuman terpatri di wajah Haru? ‖ Haru x Reader


**Your smile**

**Author:** ZPBellani

**Fandom:** Free! ~Iwatobi Swim Club

**Main character: **Haruka 'Haru' Nanase

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Slice of Life

**Language:** Bahasa Indonesia

**Length**: 1.520 words

**Disclaimer: **Free! ~Iwatobi Swim Club belongs with Kyoto Animation. High Speed belongs with Kyouji Ouji. Other products here belongs with someone outside there. This fanfiction belongs with ZPBellani. I get no material profit by write this fanfiction, so feel free to read.

**Summary: **Dia yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu tetap saja menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dimana pun ia berada. Namun semuanya berubah ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Apakah yang terjadi? Adakah sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat senyuman terpatri di wajah Haru?

**Warning:** OOC! OOT! Typos everywhere~ Haru x fem!Reader

**Note: **Tulisan miring untuk kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Catatan:**

(y/n) = your name [namamu]

(e/c) = eyes colour [warna matamu]

(h/c) = hair colour [warna rambutmu]

(h/l) = hair length [ukuran panjang rambutmu]

(s/c) = skin colour [warna kulitmu]

* * *

Haru menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat sampai pada tujuan utamanya. Diiringi dengan semakin tenggelamnya mentari dari langit sana, bayangan akan dirinya yang tengah berjalan di atas jalanan beraspal kini semakin melebar menjauhi dirinya.

Ia menapaki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan rumahnya. Hening dan sepi. Ah, sama seperti biasanya 'kan?

"Haru-_kun_!"

Haru menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan melambai padanya dari kejauhan.

Pupil mata Haru membulat kaget.

* * *

Pagi itu, Haru terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat dingin menetes menuruni keningnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan juga berat. Kenapa dari semua orang yang mungkin berada di dalam mimpinya, harus [y/n] yang muncul? Kenapa? Setelah sekian lama-

Buru-buru Haruka menghilangkan sebaris kalimat yang hampir mampir ke dalam pikirannya.

Ia menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berendam akan menyelesaikan semua masalah, ya 'kan?

* * *

Siang itu, walaupun berliter-liter air berada di depan matanya, Haru tetap bergeming. Jiwanya seperti berada di tempat lain, membuat anggota klub renang yang lain gelisah. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah Haru sudah tidak jatuh cinta lagi dengan air? Atau jangan-jangan, kini ia malah membenci air?

Eh? Tapi kenapa?

Makoto duduk di sebelah Haruka dan bertanya, "Kamu baik-baik saja?" walapun hanya mendapat 'hm' pelan sebagai balasan. "Kau tahu, semua orang sangat menghawatirkanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, Haru hanya memberikan 'hm' pelan sebagai balasan. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi genangan air di dalam kolam renang yang ada di depannya. Tapi bukan memandanginya dengan perasaan ingin masuk ke dalamnya, justru ia malah merasa air menolak kehadirannya siang ini jika sampai ia berani masuk ke dalamnya.

Baru saja, bibir Makoto terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara yang familiar mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Haru_-kun_! Mako-_chan_!"

Keduanya berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut terpatri di wajah mereka berdua.

Apakah indera pengelihatan mereka sudah menipu keduanya?

Halusinasi macam apa yang muncul di tengah siang bolong seperti ini?

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan dua orang laki-laki yang masih terbengong di depannya, hingga sedetik kemudian, Makoto berhambur memeluk orang itu. "[y/n], sudah lama tidak bertemu!" serunya.

Mereka bertiga memang sahabat semenjak berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak, namun sesuatu hal memisahkan [y/n] dari keduanya beberapa waktu silam. Dan kini [y/n] kembali muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa. Makoto tidak bisa mengingat jelas alasannya, tetapi yang ia tahu pasti, mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu.

Mata Haru masih memandangi kehadiran [y/n] dengan tatapan syok. Ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa perempuan ini muncul kembali di depannya. Mata biru lautnya memperhatikan [y/n] dari atas ke bawah, hingga ke atas lagi. Mengobservasi. Siapa tahu, dia bukan [y/n] yang asli. Karena yang asli 'kan-

"Ada apa?" [y/n] bertanya pada Haru dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kamu tidak senang, ya, melihatku disini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Haru membuang muka. Air kini terlihat lebih menarik dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dapat Haru dengar bagaimana [y/n] berceloteh riang menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, bahkan Rei.

'Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi 'kan?' batin Haru bertanya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

* * *

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, [y/n]?!" Haru berhasil memojokkan [y/n] pada salah satu sudut tempat milik klub renang Iwatobi. Kegiatan klub telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, sehingga kini tempat tersebut sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Ia memandangi, [y/n] dengan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kenapa kembali lagi? Bukankah seharusnya.." Haru melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ".. kamu sudah tidak ada?"

[y/n] mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

Tangan Haru yang mengepal, bergetar tak beraturan. "Kamu.." Ia menunduk dalam. ".. sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu."

Orbs [e/c] [y/n] membulat.

"Kamu mungkin bisa memanipulasi ingatan Makoto dan yang lain, tapi tidak denganku," ucap Haru lagi.

[y/n] berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, "Haru, aku-"

Kedua tangan Haru kini mencengkram pundak [y/n] dengan gemetar. "Kenapa? Kenapa setelah sekian lama.. kamu kembali?" suaranya yang pelan, bergetar.

Tak ada sangkalan yang keluar dari bibir [y/n]. Ia tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Semua yang dikatakan Haru memang benar. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang akan menetes menuruni pipinya. Ia menggenggam erat lengannya sendiri.

"[y/n], jawab aku!"

Menggigit bibirnya sedikit, [y/n] berucap pelan, "Aku kembali untuk mengembalikan senyumanmu." Lima kata yang membuat keduanya berada di dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. "Kamu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi sejak saat itu." Ia memandang ke arah lain. "Aku tahu, wajahmu memang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi, namun yang saat ini terjadi.." suaranya memelan, ".. semakin datar."

Haru tercekat. Tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di pundak [y/n].

"Aku memang sudah meninggal," [y/n] lanjut berucap. Kali ini nadanya meninggi, "Tapi aku tetap pacarmu! Mana bisa aku tahan melihatmu terus menerus menampilkan tatapan hampa, seperti itu?!"

Air mata mengalir di pipi [s/c] [y/n] tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Kakinya melemas dan jatuh ke lantai. Memang seharusnya ia tidak memberitahukan alasannya kembali ke dunia. Hal itu, melanggar hukum dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan ganjaran lebih setelah kembali ke alam sana. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Terisak.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Haru. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah [y/n].

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hingga..

"Jika aku tersenyum.." ragu-ragu, Haru berucap, "Apakah kamu akan tenang disana?"

[y/n] mengangguk pelan.

Haru memandangi awan-awan putih lembut yang berenang di langit biru kejinggaan yang memayungi mereka berdua. "Apakah kamu akan menghilang lagi?" tanyanya lebih pelan, namun cukup terdengar di telinga [y/n] yang kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, seperti yang seharusnya."

Haru menarik napas pendek-pendek, perasaan sesak semakin memberatkan dadanya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi," tekadnya.

"Tapi, Haru-"

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi."

[y/n] menyentuh jepit lumba-lumba yang pernah Haru berikan kepadanya pada kencan pertama mereka dua setengah tahun lalu. Hatinya teremas oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Ia ingin senyuman kembali terpatri di wajah Haru, walaupun setelahnya ia harus menghilang dari dunia ini. Namun setengah hatinya juga ingin tetap berada disini. Andai saja, waktu itu, mereka tidak janjian untuk bertemu di depan sebuah toko olah raga. Andai saja, waktu itu, tak ada supir truk mabuk yang menabraknya. Andai saja, ia tidak datang hari itu. Andai saja, waktu bisa diputar kembali. Andai saja-

Dan semua hanya tinggal pengandaian pada harapan kosong yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kamu harus tetap tersenyum, Haru," [y/n] akhirnya berucap juga setelah tenggelam dalam lautan memori yang begitu dalam. Ia memandang Haru tepat pada matanya. "Tetaplah tersenyum dan jalanilah hidupmu yang masih panjang. Tetap berenang juga."

".."

"Tak apa, jika aku menghilang.." [y/n] berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa, meskipun yang berhasil terlihat adalah senyum pahit yang membuat keduanya merasa semakin sesak dan sedih. Ia menarik napas dan tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini.

[y/n] dapat melihat rasa sakit di dalam mata Haru yang tidak bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Tersenyumlah untukku.."

Walaupun hatinya sakit dan sesak, Haru tetap tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum sealami mungkin. Ia tidak ingin [y/n] terjebak di dalam perasaan tidak tenang di alam sana. Ia juga tidak ingin menahan perempuan itu lebih lama di dalam dunia yang bukan miliknya.

Tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, telapak tangan [y/n] mulai mendingin bagai bongkahan es. Jantung Haru berdetak lebih cepat dan tidak karuan. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan [y/n] lebih erat, seolah tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan itu lagi.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?" [y/n] berguman pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Haru memeluk erat [y/n] dengan beberapa tetes air mata meleleh pada pipinya. Ia berucap penuh harap, "Kumohon.. Jangan pergi." Kehangatan pun terasa meninggalkan tubuh dalam pelukannya. Sial! Waktu mereka benar-benar tinggal sedikit.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tetap berada disini.." [y/n] mengelus pelan punggung Haru. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, walaupun hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Jadi, ayo, bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti!"

Haru melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan lembut, ia menyampirkan helaian-helaian rambut [h/c] yang menutupi wajah [y/n] dan bergerak maju untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening perempuan itu. Berharap tak akan terpisahkan, meski ia tahu hal itu mustahil.

"Terima kasih, Haru," ujar [y/n] yang kehadirannya benar-benar hampir menghilang. Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

Haru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Di depannya keberadaan [y/n] sudah tidak dapat terlihat dengan inderanya. Ia memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi sempat menyentuh rambut [h/l] [h/c] [y/n]. Dan di bawah mentari yang bersinar terik pada siang itu, ia menunduk menatap tempatnya berpijak. Apakah itu tadi mimpi? Ataukah kenyataan?

* * *

"Haru-_chan_, selamat siang!" seru si rambut pirang bernama Nagisa. Ia melambai pada Haru yang baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa meter –bulak-balik- renang gaya bebasnya. "Kelihatannya kamu sedang bersemangat," komentarnya.

Haru melepas kacamata renangnya dan tersenyum. "Ya."

Gou menutup bibirnya yang membuka karena terkejut. "Haru-_senpai_, tersenyum!"

"Tersenyum biasanya terjadi ketika suasana hati sedang senang dan atau bahagia," Rei memberikan hipotesanya.

Makoto berjalan ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Ada yang terjadi, ya?"

Haru hanya tersenyum dan memandangi telapak tangannya. Membiarkan ingatan kemarin terputar di otaknya.

"Ah, iya! Kemarin aku bermimpi.. bertemu [y/n] disini," ucap Makoto tiba-tiba.

Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku juga!" serunya cepat. "Ia memakai seragam musim panasnya."

"Dan bahkan di dalam mimpiku, dia tetap mengenakan jepitan lumba-lumbanya," Gou ikut menambahkan.

Rei bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini. "Dia perempuan yang murah senyum itu 'kah? Dia juga ada di dalam mimpiku."

"EH?!" keterkejutan melanda keempat orang itu.

Ketika mereka berempat sibuk membicarakan apakah itu hanya sekedar mimpi atau kenyataan, Haru justru sibuk memandangi langit di atasnya. Mengulum senyum. Dan kini ia tahu, jika senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya, [y/n] akan datang dan menghadirkan kembali senyuman kepadanya.

Hingga waktu itu tiba, biarkan dia tetap tersenyum dan menjalani hidup. Dan juga tetap berenang, tentu saja.

* * *

おわり✰

* * *

**A/N:**

Oke, ini gagal. Sangat gagal, malah.

Maaf, membuat kalian membuang waktu berharga kalian hanya untuk membaca karya gagal seperti ini. Maaf, karena Haru sangat OOC disini. Maaf, juga karena alurnya terlalu cepat. _Gomen nasai, minna._ Ini ff pertamaku di fandom Free! dan juga ff pertamaku setelah hiatus dari FFn. Selain itu, ini juga ff chara x reader pertamaku. Jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Selain itu, entah kenapa, tapi aku terus memutar lagi 'Migikata'-nya Acchan –Atsuko Maeda-. Nggak nyambung, sih, sama isinya, tapi entah kenapa nadanya cocok.

Oh, ya.. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat berjuang bagi kalian yang minggu ini menjalankan UTS –diriku juga termasuk-! Semoga mendapatkan hasil yang baik, setelah mempersembahkan yang terbaik. ^^


End file.
